Forum:PS3 Gun Trading
Revolvers Desert Anaconda (orange): 445 damage/ 94.7 accuracy/ 1.9 fire rate/ 4.2x zoom/ x2 corrosive/ 6 in clip. Swift Equalizer (gold): 383 damage/ 95.1 accuracy/ 1.9 fire rate/ 6 in clip. Static Equalizer (gold): 250 damage/ 88.8 accuracy/ 1.6 fire rate/ 3.7x zoom/ x2 shock/ 6 in clip. Pestilent Defiler (yellow): 336 damage/ 91.7 accuracy/ 1.0 fire rate/ x4 corrosive/ 6 in clip. Detonating Justice (purple): 544 damage/ 95.2 accuracy/ 1.0 fire rate/ 2.8x zoom/ x3 explosive/ 2 in clip. Snipers Liquid Invader (orange): 237 damage/ 97.7 accuracy/ 2.4 fire rate/ 2.7x zoom/ x2 corrosive/ 15 in clip. Fearsome Volcano (gold): 674 damage/ 95.7 accuracy/ 0.8 fire rate/ 2.4x zoom/ x4 fire/ 3 in clip. Rolling Skullmasher (yellow): 249x6 damage/ 93.3 accuracy/ 0.4 fire rate/ 1.0x zoom/ 3 in clip. Fearsome Thunder (purple): 861 damage/ 98.1 accuracy/ 0.7 fire rate/ 2.7x zoom/ +150% critical damage/ 6 in clip. Pearl Hawkeye (purple): 615 damage/ 98.7 accuracy/ 0.6 fire rate/ 2.5x zoom/ 6 in clip. Repeaters Pearl Troll (orange): 198 damage/ 78.7 accuracy/ 4.2 fire rate/ 4.1x zoom/ 13 in clip. Blue Fire Hawk (gold): 133 damage/ 90.8 accuracy/ 4.5 fire rate/ x4 fire/ 12 in clip. Caustic Rebel (yellow): 106 damage/ 73.3 accuracy/ 5.7 fire rate/ x1 corrosive/ 34 in clip. Fire Hawk (yellow): 166 damage/ 87.5 accuracy/ 3.0 fire rate/ x4 fire/ 12 in clip. Hornet (yellow): 127 damage/ 80.0 accuracy/ 8.3 fire rate/ 200% burst fire count/ x2 corrosive/ 12 in clip. Shotguns XX Terrible Striker (gold): 149x9 damage/ 56.7 accuracy/ 0.4 fire rate/ 1.5x zoom/ 6 in clip. Blast Hammer (yellow): 190x7 damage/ 6.7 accuracy/ 2.4 fire rate/ x2 explosive/ 9 in clip. Friendly Fire (yellow): 170x9 damage/ 11.7 accuracy/ 1.5 fire rate/ x2 fire/ 6 in clip. Terrible Defender (yellow): 97x9 damage/ 26.9 accuracy/ 1.3 fire rate/ 18 ammo regeneration/ 6 in clip. Pestilent Crux (yellow): 88x7 damage/ 25.3 accuracy/ 1.6 fire rate/ 1.7x zoom/ x4 corrosive/ 5 in clip. Terrible Shredder (purple): 259x11 damage/ 11.7 accuracy/ 1.4 fire rate/ 3.6x zoom/ +150% melee damage/ 2 in clip. SMG Combustion Hellfire (yellow): 132 damage/ 88.9 accuracy/ 6.9 fire rate/ x4 fire/ 36 in clip. Assault Rifle Glorious Revolution (gold): 206 damage/ 68.0 accuracy/ 7.3 fire rate/ 104 in clip. Rocket Launcher Triple Rocket Launcher (purple): 996 damage/ 72.3 damage/ 3.3 fire rate/ 4.3x zoom/ +300% burst fire count/ 3 in clip. Shields Impenetrable Endothermic Shield (purple): 1439 capacity/ 124 recharge rate/ extreme fire resistance. Hardened Skirmisher Shield (purple): 1316 capacity/ 174 recharge rate/ very fast recharge. Core 9 17:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) --> I'm looking for a skullmasher that does 1500+ damage, high accuracy, good fire rate, good zoom, and a clip bigger than 3. This is a lot to ask for but I have a lot of guns to trade for it. I will consider 1500+ damage, 2.0x+ zoom, and great accuracy to be more realistic. All my guns are level 48 and they are orange/gold/yellow and some really good purples. If you like a gun that I have, I'm willing to trade for other guns. My PSN is t3nn1sfr3ak did you ever get your skullmasher? if not, i've got a lvl 48 GGN29 XX Fearsome Skullmasher - 321x6 (1926) dmg, 91.3 acc, .4 fire rate, 3 clip, 1x zoom. i know it doesn't fit all your criteria, but it's powerful.Whickus 22:18, February 7, 2010 (UTC)